The present invention relates to a tent detachable means for an instant setup foldable tent. More specifically, the present invention relates to a tent detachable means for an instant setup foldable tent in which the tent frame is coupled to the tent cloth by means of hooks in such a manner that a tent detachable means if disposed between the pole of the tent frame and the lower portions of the tent cloth. In the case where only a fly is to be installed, the tent is separated form the tent frame.
There is a lot of prior art of a foldable tent, including Korean Utility Model Registrations 48630 (dated Jul. 4, 1990; 48717 (dated Jul. 7, 1990); 60228 (dated Nov. 1, 1991); 95072 (dated Mar. 6, 1996); 109306 (dated Sep. 5, 1997); 129575 (dated August 1998); and 149956 (dated Mar. 31, 1999). The present application is the registrant of all of these registered utility models. There is also prior art of a foldable tent.
When pitching these conventional foldable type tents, a plurality of folded frame poles are unfolded by one touch manipulation, and the tent cloth is also unfolded. Thus the tent can be instantly installed, and therefore, there is speediness and convenience in installing a tent.
Further, in case where a fly is coupled to the frame, both the tent and the fly are assembled simultaneously, thereby furthering the convenience in use.
Thus if a tent is with a foldable frame is to be pitched by one touch manipulation, the frame and the tent should be kept coupled all the time by a coupling means so that the tent cloth can be unfolded at the same time when the frame is unfolded. Thus owing to the coupled state between the frame and the tent cloth, a tent is instantly installed.
Once example of the conventional foldable tent is illustrated in FIG. 6. As shown in this drawing, an insertion part pxe2x80x3 with a pair of latches p is formed on the lower tip of the pole of the tent frame f. This insertion part pxe2x80x3 is coupled to a slot h which has a securing piece s having a ring r for securing the tent. The ceiling part of the tent cloth is flexibly coupled to the frame f by means of a hook u.
This conventional foldable tent can be quickly and conveniently installed in an open field, in contrast with the regular types of tents in which a plurality of poles are assembled and then the test cloth is couple tot he plurality of poles by means of loops or threading through the sleeves.
Meanwhile, in the conventional foldable tent, the tent is provided with securing means to secure the tent cloth to the ground, and the frames are secured to these securing means. Therefore, as the frame is assembled to the tent integrally, the two are inseparable. Therefore, even when the user wants to install only the fly, as the user cannot separate the frame from the tent, the user cannot install the fly independently.
Of course, because the roof part of the tent cloth is coupled to the frame by means of loops, the roof part can be easily detached. However, the lower part of the pole is inseparably coupled to the tent securing piece, and therefore, if the fly is to be installed, the whole tent, including the fly, has to be installed. Thus, despite the convenience and the simplicity in use, the scope of use of these conventional foldable tents is limited.
These problems are typical in the foldable tent, and these problems are not seen in the regular foldable tents. In the ordinary non-one touch installation tent, where the tent and the frame are separable, there is the disadvantage that the tent cannot be installed by one-touch manipulation.
The present invention is intented to overcome the above-described disadvantages of the conventional technique.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a highly efficient instant setup foldable tent which not only retains the advantages of the foldable tent such as speediness and convenience in pitching a tent but provides a tent detachable means and a pole-securing means between the tent cloth and the lower portion of the tent frame pole, making it possible to pitch a tent as well as to pitch a fly without a tent.
In achieving the above object, the instant setup foldable tent according to the present invention comprises: a plurality of foldable tent frames movably secured to a hub; and a tent cloth coupled though a plurality of hooks to the foldable tent frames so as to unfold the tent frames by a one-touch operation to install the tent.
The tent further comprises: a tent detachable means attached to the tent cloth between a lower portion of the tent cloth and a lower portion of each pole of the foldable tent frame so as to make it possible to attach and detach the tent cloth to and from the tent frame; and a pole-securing means provided for the pole to be secured to the ground, whereby the poles can be secured independently to the ground even when the tent cloth is detached from the tent frame.
In this way the poles and the tent cloth are coupled by means of the tent detachable means of the present invention so as to install the tent by a one-touch manipulation; the frame and the tent cloth can be detached using the detachable means; and only the frames can be installed on the ground by securing the frames to the ground by means of the pole-securing means provided for the pole.
The tent detachable means according to the present invention are provided by employing the ordinary hooks, rings, buckles or other existing devices available. The pole-securing means may be selected from the ordinary devices for securing the tent pole to the ground, such as stakes and pegs. The stake or a peg is inserted through ring, which is formed on the tent-securing piece, and is driven into the ground. The tent-securing piece has a hole, and into this hole the pole is inserted and secured to the ground. The tent securing piece is linked to the tent detachable means.
Thus, according to the present invention, the advantage that the tent and the fly can both be installed by a one-touch manipulation is maintained, and besides, the tent cloth can be detached form the tent frame, leaving the tent frame untouched, so as to install only the fly, thus offering an added advantage in use, using it as a sun shelter. Thus, the usefulness of the instant setup foldable tent is promoted, and therefore, the tent can be used in an easier and more convenient manner than the conventional foldable tents.
The present invention is applicable to general foldable tents, regardless of the structures and shapes of the tent.